Talk:Non-Compete Clause/@comment-4531340-20180513085213
I will say, I thought this was an entertaining episode. Sure, thinking back on it, Rainbow Dash and Applejack seemed a bit too competitive here, but I thought it was believable enough. And like I've mentioned in replies here, I honestly found it hysterical when Rainbow Dash and Applejack were very nearly literally falling over one another to try and be deferential and hopefully earn the favor of their students. I suppose if there's one thing this episode seems to show, it's perhaps the whole Apple-Dash competitiveness may well be a big part of the reason I don't like Fall Weather Friends (because this episode has other stuff to dilute it - more on that below). But yeah, the really great part of this episode was getting to see more of the Young Six - they have such a great chemistry, playing off of one another in a believable and charming way. It was also nice to see their characters get more fleshed out, even if it was only a little bit. I especially liked the sequence where Ocellus and Silverstream save Yona from drowning, but other little touches people have mentioned (Ocellus teaching Yona to whistle, them all helping Yona into the raft - just see GuineaPig's comment down below) were also really great. I do agree with the assessment that they really do feel like friends. Also, it was nice to see even Sandbar get annoyed with Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's antics on the nature walk - considering he's the calm, voice of reason of that group, it really made it clear how ridiculous AJ and RD were being. And for reasons mentioned down below, Yona was especially charming in this episode - I didn't particularly care for her at first in the premiere, but she grew on me - and I really enjoyed her in this episode. It was also nice to see Gallus get confirmed as the group smart-alleck, considering that's kinda where I figured his character will go. Now I just wonder if Smolder will really have that class clown, prankster side to her personality that that one photo would seem to suggest. Also, 9 months since the premiere, I guess? Which would make it at least 9.25 months since the movie, assuming the school was just poofed into existence like the Castle of Friendship? And good luck figuring out how long after the series premiere that takes place, haha I will admit to being amused by the fact that Fluttershy's pictures had the exact same expression, as well as the fact that Pinkie has more faith in a flowerpot than Rainbow and AJ not fighting. Overall, I would say that this is the weakest of the leaked episodes (so far, anyway - I haven't seen 10 or 11 and don't plan to until they air legitimately, so I can't comment on them - also, I forget, was 13 leaked or do we just know about that one because of the animatic from HASCON?), but not the weakest of the season - I still put Grannies Gone Wild in that spot. Perhaps a reason I enjoyed it so much was because it was such a simple episode, it was still easy to follow along with it, even in my slightly drunk/tired state.